Avatar: Rising Fire Book One: Air
by JonathanByers11
Summary: On his sixteenth birthday, Roku is told he is the Avatar, master of all four elements. He has a duty to the world he must fulfill. He must leave the Fire Nation behind as he travels to the Southern Air Temple to learn Airbending. Little does he know what dark danger he will have to face...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Are you ready?"

Roku looked up at Sozin. "What?" he stuttered.

Sozin laughed. "Its time to face the crowds, Roku!" he said. Roku stood as they headed out towards the steps where the crowds were waiting for their Prince and his friend. They slowly ascended. Roku caught Ta Min's eye and stumbled.

"Whoa!" he cried out. A firm hand clasped his shoulder and Sozin steadied him. "Happy Sixteenth birthday, Roku," Sozin said, grinning.

Roku scratched his neck and chuckled."You too, Prince Sozin." Suddenly the crowd parted as a dozen men in red robes and pointed red hats swept up.

"What are the Fire Sages doing here?" asked Roku, turning to Sozin. But Sozin wasn't there. He'd leaped to the bottom of the stairs. "Has something happened to my father?" He asked the Chief Sage. "No, Prince Sozin," the Sage said, "We're not here for you." He looked directly at Roku, still on the red carpeted stairs. "Me?" Roku asked. What had he done?

"We are here to announce the identity of the next Avatar," the sage revealed.

Roku let out a relieved sigh. It couldn't be him.

The sages bowed low. "We are here to serve you, Avatar Roku."

Horror flooded Roku's features as the crowd, as even the Crown Prince Sozin bowed low. He was the Avatar. But he didn't want to be.


	2. The Beginning Of A Journey

**Hey, guys! For tthose who've already read this, this has been updated. Thanks to reviews by Canada Cowboy, Aterah Derek, and aelisabethchilds I decided to try to fix my chapter to the standard to which they suggested.**

**But, alas,I would be completely lost if not for my new official beta, ATHPluver, who gave this chapter a totally new feel. So thanks, ATHPluver!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

In the heart of the Fire Nation, a large house stood a long way from the others with a Fire Insignia burning on a brilliant red banner. The home belonged to Roku, who was currently residing inside, awaiting his new duty as the Avatar. On a normal day, not much went on at the residence. When Prince Sozin visited, however, Imperial Firebenders in their royal armor milled about to ensure the safety of the prince.

Due to recent events, they chose not to accompany him on this particular visit, considering the hordes of Fire Sages standing guard around the perimeter.

"Hm, being the Avatar sure gets you a lot of attention," Sozin mused silently as he strode up to the front door. "And a lot of protection, it would seem."

As he approached, a young Fire Acolyte, who was standing guard, perked up and entered a Firebending stance.

"Who goes there?" he demanded. "This is the Avatar's house!"

Sozin chuckled at his sloppy stance but decided to use his title as an entry way. "Um, I'm sort of the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. You know-. Sozin?" He gestured to the headpiece he wore. It was ages old, passed down from generation to generation of the Fire Nation princes.

The Acolyte nodded and stood down, but still appeared hesitant. "Shu didn't say anything about allowing you in, my Lord," he said slowly. "I really would need to check in with the Avatar." He gave the prince a once over before turning to the open the door. "Follow me." The Acolyte slipped inside.

Sozin rolled his eyes, following him into the house.

"What's your name?" he asked as they entered a long entrance hallway, complete with a traditional red carpet and Fire Emblems covering each broad door they passed.

"Teoko, if it so pleases you, my Lord," the Fire Acolyte introduced, inclining his head.

The prince nearly snickered out loud. As nice as he usually was, he was going to have to teach Acolyte Teoko a valuable lesson on royalty and how it works. It was a fun game he liked to play so this was a perfect opportunity for him to begin.

"Teoko, are you a Fire Sage yet?" Sozin said stoically.

"No, my Lord. I'm still in training hence I am only and Acolyte," Teoko said, glancing at him through the corner of his eye. What was the prince trying to do?

"Well, believe me, I will be taking a… special interest in your training from now on," Sozin said, eyes front and lidded. "Royalty can do that, after all. In fact, we can speed it up for certain initiates or slow it down. Or, if we want, eliminate it all together." With a wicked gleam in his eye, Sozin drew his finger across his neck ominously.

Teoko gulped but tried his best to remain poise. They kept walking through the halls, Sozin continuing on, examining his nails with disinterest.

"Oh, but I'm sure you won't have to worry about that!" Sozin laughed. "Sometimes, though it's best to avoid royalty completely."

The Acolyte's eyes widened. Not only had the prince subtly threatened him, he had been told to get lost altogether. He seriously considered saying something but decided against it. After all, he didn't wish for Sozin to carry out any of those threats by the end of the day.

"I'm sure Avatar Roku will be glad you see you, my Lord," Teoko managed to say, changing the subject, for they had reached Roku's bedroom door. He gestured to it, inviting Sozin in, bowed, and retreated.

As he scurried off, he shamefully realized he had been intimidated by a boy half his age.

Sozin shook his head as he watch Teoko rush off. That had been all too easy.

He slid open the door to see his friend sitting on the bed, staring at his hands with clouded eyes.

"Shouldn't you be packing, all-powerful Avatar?" Sozin teased, striding in with a grin. "Show me how to fight using all four kinds of bending!" He mimicked the four different styles of bending by swinging his arms around wildly in an attempt to make Roku laugh.

"I started to pack," Roku said quietly, "but then the Sages told me I wouldn't need any worldly possessions."

"Oh." Sozin cut out his mock bending and sank onto the bed beside Roku.

"It happened so fast," Roku went on to say. "Everything's going to be so different now."

Sozin thought hard for a moment before reaching up and unfastening his headpiece. He offered it to Roku, smiling genially. "Here. I hope they at least let you have this."

"But… this is a royal artifact! It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince!" Roku protested, staring wide-eyed at the headpiece.

"I want you to have it," Sozin insisted firmly, still smiling.

With hesitance, Roku reached out and took it. He slid it in place over his topknot and finally smiled.

"Thanks, Sozin," Roku said. "Are you getting soft all of a sudden?"

Sozin snorted. "Yeah, right. Avatar to not, I could still beat you!"

"Hmm, we'll have to find out when I get back," Roku countered.

Sozin's grin faded and he glanced away. "When do you think that will be, Roku?"

The young Avatar sighed and stood, padding over to his window. His large courtyard was splayed out in front of him, cherry trees shaking in the breeze. The Fire Sages were pacing about, starting and taking stances whenever they heard a sound.

"I don't know," he finally admitted. "I mean, I have to learn and master three whole elements!"

"Where will you be going?" Sozin said, watching Roku's back as it shrugged.

"According to the books I've read, a Fire Nation Avatar must learn Air first, then Water, and then Earth. So I suppose I'll be going to an Air Temple first."

"The Western Air Temple is closest," Sozin pointed out.

"Maybe you could come and visit," Roku suggested, lighting up and turning around to face his best friend.

Sozin shrugged, too. "I don't see why they can't just come and teach you here."

"That's what my mother said," Roku chuckled. "The Avatar needs to travel and experience the world, experience the elements in their home environment. I don't know… that's what the Sages told me, at least."

There was a knock at the door. After Roku allowed entry, it slid open to reveal a sage of medium height with a grey mustache and short grey goatee. He bowed low as he stepped over the threshold.

"Avatar Roku," he said gruffly, "your ship is ready to depart."

Roku shared a furtive, nervous glance with Sozin.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said.

"As you wish, Avatar Roku," the Sage said and left the room.

Sozin rose to his feet. "Are the Fire Sages going with you?" he asked.

"They're escorting me but they won't be staying. My safety will rest in the Air Nomads' hands, I suppose," Roku explained.

"I thought the Sages were supposed to guide you and serve you, not protect you," said Sozin, raising his eyebrows.

"It appears to be more than that." Roku crossed over to the door and opened it. He offered his hand politely towards the open doorway. "After you, your Highness."

Sozin punched him in the arm playfully as they made their way outside where Roku's palanquin awaited him. The Sages' heads were bowed in front of the two boys. The young Avatar turned to the prince with a sad smile.

"I guess this is it," Roku said with heavy reluctance.

"Yeah… I guess so," Sozin responded, equally reluctant. He brought his fist to rest right below his straight palm, bowing in respect. "Goodbye and safe travels, Avatar Roku."

Roku returned the bow. "Goodbye, Prince Sozin."

Sozin quickly grabbed Roku's sleeve and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Take care, old friend," he whispered.

Roku pulled back, fighting tears, and boarded his palanquin. With one last wave out the window, he was off on his Avatar journey.

* * *

A black and red dragon careened through the sky at breakneck pace, spatting fire as it went. Its rider gaze down at the Fire Nation countryside, an ugly scowl on his face, until he noticed the dark red streak moving along a valley. He gripped his dragon's horns and guided it down. The great beast beat its wings until it hit the ground with a hard thunk. The rider casually glanced down into the valley as a procession headed toward the docks.

The man was dressed in bright red robes and had large sideburns and a beard, both greying with age. His short salt-and-pepper hair was pulled up into a topknot, fastened with a blood red Fire Emblem. It was the mark of High General Shing's assassins.

He continued to placidly study the parade until he found his target: the new Avatar. He memorized his looks in his head before his dragon took off again, soaring into the air.

After a few minutes of flying, he approached a large, ornate building with red tilings and a courtyard full of trees and pathways, a pond resting in the heart of the area. He landed beside the pond but remained seated on his ride. His gold eyes observed the nearby shadows as one took on the form of a man.

"I'm assuming you have identified our target because I know otherwise you'd never dare return, Shun," same a sly, cruel male voice from amongst the shadows.

Shun smirked and slid off his dragon. "You know you don't scare me, Jong," he said, his voice cool and collected.

"All the same, I'd be careful if I were you," Jong said, emerging from the shadows. His splendid Fire Army uniform glinted brilliantly in the fading light of day. He circled Shun like a wild cat viewing its prey before facing him. "You never know when I just might crack. And who knows what could happen then."

"Enough, brother!" Shun snarled firmly. "I wrote my report on the way here. I await orders on when to move out."

Jong studied him critically. "Really, I don't know how we can possibly be identical twins. We're nothing alike." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Brother, this is an assassin mission."

Shun stiffened, becoming serious once again. "I know that, Jong."

"Really? Because you're treating it as if it were a military operation!" Jong snapped, exasperated.

They glared at one another, identical scowls spreading across their faces. Jong looked his brother over before softening up and standing down, folding his hands behind his back.

"Go get some sleep," he said.

Shun backed down as well. He climbed back on top of his dragon, gripping the horns. "Let's go, Zinnick," he urged. The great dragon gave out a screech before it took off.

Jong shook his head as Shun and Zinnick spiraled off.

"He'll never have the stomach to kill the Avatar," he muttered.

He walked over to the holding cages concealed in the courtyard and rattled the door. A loud, desperate shriek came from inside before something large slammed up against the door in an attempt to escape. Jong slammed his fist against it, a savage grin on his face.

"Shut up, beast!" he yelled. "Tomorrow's your big day so don't spoil it. And I expect nothing but obedience… or else you will suffer the consequences." He slammed his fist on the door again before striding off.

Jong entered his house and headed upstairs to his sleeping quarters. He was about to enter his room when he heard footsteps behind him. He whipped around, fire blazing in his hands, ready to attack. But the entire area was empty.

Suddenly, a wave of water crashed into him, extinguishing his flames and knocking him back into the stairwell and down the stairs.

Steam rolled off Jong as he stood, fury masking his face. With a ferocious growl, he shot a wave of fire up the stairs. He was only met with silence. Breathing heavily, he slowly made his way up the steps again and cautiously inched along the hallway. Water lashed at him once again, freezing his entire body in ice so only his head stuck out.

Jong struggled, trying to thaw the ice encasing him, grunt emitting from his throat. He was cut short when a low, deep, male voice sounded around him.

"Let's make this easy, shall we?" A copper colored man stepped out of a room, arms folded across his chest and a smug smile on his clean shaven mug. "My master has been waiting sixteen years for the Avatar to arise so he may eliminate him."

"Kunuk?" Jong gasped, flabbergasted. "Aren't you the one who works for that guy who had the grudge with Kyoshi?"

"There's more to it than that but… yes," Kunuk chuckled darkly. "Now tell me-. who is the Avatar?"

"A boy named Roku but we've been gathering information on him to protect him," Jong lied hastily. "He's friends with Crown Prince Sozin so why would High General Shing want to harm him?"

"Well, Master does. So don't get in our way." He leaned close to get into Jong's face, dark eyes narrowed. "Where do you keep said intelligence?"

Jong raised an eyebrow.

"On him, idiot," Kunuk barked.

"Over there," Jong said, jerking his head to the room opposite the one Kunuk entered from. He didn't dare mention Shun's report in his pocket.

Kunuk's smug grin returned and he entered the room. He returned with a scroll in his hand. After a quick glance at the Firebender, he opened a window and slipped out into the twilight.

"Without so much as a 'thanks,'" Jong muttered, melting the ice around him. He scowled out the window before walking off, brooding.

* * *

The waves crashed around the Fire Nation ship, seagulls crying as they soared above. Roku stepped slowly on the ramp to board the ship, his heart heavy with all he was about to leave behind.

He turned as he reached the top of the ramp, admiring the Fire Nation sprawled out before him. With a nostalgic smile, he stepped onto the ship, the ramp being removed so the boat may begin to set sail. The night was calm, not giving the young Avatar any hint of the assassins demanding his head. Much less the greater challenge he would have to face.


	3. Skills Are Tested

**Hello, readers! Just got this chapter back from the BEST beta in the world, ATHPluver. Take a bow, ATHPluver. Do check out her fics.**

**For those who read chapter one, it has been updated and changed. Canada Cowboy please check it out; it puts into action what you suggested I do.**

**This chapter will give a quick peek at Roku's firebending, before we move completely onto his airbending training. Updates may be slow;I'm doing BEAUTY AND THE BEAST at my local children's theatre... And I got picked to play the Beast. Eeek!**

**P.S. My italics may not be that. I dunno, FanFiction may just be screwy but I will try to come back and fix them. Bear with me.**

* * *

The powerful metal Fire Nation ship cut swiftly through the dark blue waters of the ocean. The cawing of marine birds was heard overhead and the roar of the sea below was rocking the ship ever so slightly as the journey commenced. As the sun beat down, Roku rested on deck with his knees drawn up to his chin. Even with the smell of the ocean breeze and the sound of nature all around him, he found no entertainment in them whatsoever.

He was absolutely bored out of his skull.

On a regular day, he would have been sparring with Sozin or working on a play, such as _Love Amongst The Dragons_. But here he had nothing to but sit and wait until he arrived at his destination. The Fire Sages hadn't even allowed him to bring any books along. They had provided him one, however, about Avatar Kyoshi, his past life. He had immediately tossed it for he had no desire to be reminded of the enormous destiny he was about to face. Especially after a Sage told him that every Avatar had to face some great challenge that threatens to throw off the balance of the world. Roku recalled reading that Chin the Conquerer had threatened to throw the world out of balance but Kyoshi had stopped him.

What was he going to have to do?

Leaving the Fire Nation had been the hardest thing he had ever done. He left so much behind. His family, his friends, his best friend, and his crush. With some color in his face, Ta Min's face flashed across his mind's eye. If he wasn't brave enough to ask her out, how would be be brave enough to be the Avatar?

"Avatar Roku!" a Sage called, approaching him.

"Yes?" Roku replied, glancing up from the floor his eyes had been glued to.

"Head Sage Shu requests your presence in his chambers."

"Sure," the Avatar respond with a sigh, standing and following the Sage below deck.

The hallway was dank and his shoes made dull thuds as he strolled along behind the Sage. Fire Emblems were on every banner in sight, just as they were in every single ship in the Nation. At the end of the hall, rather than a door, was a red curtain blocking off a room.

"You are to go in alone, Avatar," the Sage said, inclining his head.

Roku gave a small, tentative nod before cautiously entering the… very empty room. Well, it was empty to all except for a low level table with two cushions on either side of it. Shu occupied one of them and was sipping hot tea. When he realized he was no longer alone, he turned to the young Avatar and smiled.

"Ah, Avatar Roku! Please join me," Shu said, gesturing to the other cushion. "Tea is nothing without good company, after all."

Roku had met Shu once before and had instantly liked him the moment they were introduced. He reminded Roku of an uncle or some kind of grandfather. He was kind, wise, and tried his best to be funny. His jokes were a little off occasionally and most of them were past their time.

Shu was short with a bit of a belly jutting out. He had grey sideburns and a long, grey goatee. His long, grey hair was in a topknot that was fastened by a gold band. He wore traditional Fire Sage outfit, of course, but the hat was usually absent from his head. He had kind, warm golden eyes that could easily turn hard and dangerous and threatening in the heat of battle.

So, encouraged by the warm welcome, Roku lowered himself into the cushion across from Shu and accepted the cup of tea that was offered to him.

"So, Avatar Roku," Shu said as they sipped the steaming beverage, "I understand you have minimal Firebending training."

Roku nearly dropped his teacup from his shock of the bluntness Shu served in his statement.

"Actually I learned a lot from Sozin when we sparred together," he explained.

Shu nodded slowly. "Yes… but even Prince Sozin lacks the greater skills of a master. For one thing, he lacks restraint. He is strong but relies too much on brute strength and not enough of strategy and technique. A flaw many Firebenders have, unfortunately."

"Well, I don't know about that. Once when we were sparring, I was actually winning but he managed to back be up with a few well placed blasts until I tripped over a tree root," Roku protested. "He used strategy and technique then, right?"

"I fear you are too loyal and put too much trust in the prince, my friend," Shu said, closing his eyes. "I also fear you have not grasped the level of Firebending an Avatar needs. We will have to evaluate your skills."

"Do you mean you want me to show you what I can do? When!?" Roku asked excitedly, anxious to relive himself of the pain inducing boredom.

Shu calmly took another sip of tea. He lowered his cup and said, "I don't know… How about right… _Now!"_

His eyes and mouth flew open as a blast of fire erupted from his jaws like a powerful dragon. Roku leapt to his feet and, with sparks igniting in his hands, parted the flames and bended them around him until they extinguished.

But Shu wasn't finished. He kicked the table out of the way and rolled forward onto his head, kicking flames at the young Avatar. Roku ducked and slid into a split, fire shooting from his foot at Shu's head in retaliation. But the old Sage sprung up and dodged the attack easily. With a sweep of his arms, he covered the floor in flames.

Roku widened his eyes but acted quickly. He slammed his fists down and apart, clearing a path for him to escape out to the upper deck. Shu was thrown to the ground from the momentum of Roku's last defense so the Avatar took this opportunity to go.

He glance back with smugness and satisfaction to see Shu's golden eyes flash in astonishment as the Avatar made his way through the charred remnants of the red curtain. He bolted down the long hallway, his footsteps louder and duller thuds as he ran. As he prepared to climb the ladder, he felt a rush of heat and whipped around to find Shu thrusting his arms forward, a massive fireball shooting from his fists.

_This old man sure doesnt give up_, Roku thought, thrilled at the thought of a new sparring buddy. _But I'm not complaining._

So Roku stomped hard and sent fire shooting out from his foot, propelling him out the trapdoor and onto the deck just as Shu's attack reached the ladder.

In the air, Roku halted his Firebending through his feet and flipped forward to land smoothly on the deck. He turned in the same crouching position, his arms up and ready to defend himself.

Shu rocketed into the air from the trapdoor, shooting fire blasts from his high vantage point. Roku gazed in awe as he dodged. Shu wasn't young anymore but he managed to pull off a fear even a young man half his age would be hard pressed to do.

The Sage landed on the deck, the sun beating down hard and causing sweat to trickle down both opponents' faces. Shu took in a sharp breath and shot a blast of fire at the Avatar, who dodged once again and sent an attack back at the Sage's unprotected belly. The force pushed Shu back but he swung his leg around and performed a counterattack.

Roku leapt, landed, and rolled before thrusting his arms forward. To his complete shock, no fire emitted from his fists but a large gust of air swept forth and knocked Shu to the ground.

The young Avatar widened his eyes and ran to the Sage's side.

"Shu! Are you all right? I'm so sorry!"

"Yes, Avatar Roku, I'm fine. I can take a few hits! They don't call me the Dragon Sage for nothing, you know," he joked with a hearty chuckle, allowing Roku to help him to his feet.

"Where'd you learn to breathe fire like that?" Roku demanded, his interest in learning such skill piqued. "That was the greatest Firebending I've ever seen!"

"Practice, Avatar Roku. Purely practice," Shu said. "Perhaps one day I'll show you. Ah, let me sit. That was quite the battle and I'm certainly not young anymore."

The Sage sat cross legged on the deck and Roku joined him, still winded from the amount of fighting and the new bending that had suddenly erupted from within him.

"I've never been able to Airbend before," he said, looking down at his hands.

"Did you mean to?"

"No! It just… It just happened."

"I am not surprised. As you know, Avatar Kyoshi was threatened by many people and when she attacked, fire came out of her fingertips instead of earth being summoned all around her."

Roku frowned and glanced out to the blue sky. Guilt etched his features… he had not known that a young Kyoshi experienced the same bending change as he had. Shu sighed, realizing the truth.

"Avatar Roku, why haven't you read the book on Kyoshi we have supplied you?"

"Stop calling me that!" Roku roared suddenly, shooting to his feet and clenching his fists. He glared down at the old man, who didn't seem disturbed from the outburst at all. Roku calmed and continued in a quieter tone. "I don't want to be reminded of my responsibility to the world."

"How can you avoid it? Every time you look in the mirror, you'll see the world's only hope for balance. There is no way around it. But rather than feel _forced _ maintain order, accept and embrace your role."

"I'm trying… but maybe I'm just not cut out to be the Avatar."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be the Avatar."

Shu stood and clapped Roku on the shoulder, his smile turning fatherly and kind.

"You are not the first Avatar to feel this kind of doubt. Many before you were not too excited to be the world's savior and key to balance. So you are not alone. You are never alone if you are the Avatar. I promise."

Roku glanced up from the ground and smiled back at the Sage.

"Thank you," he said.

"Now… your Firebending was very good, Avatar Roku, but it will need to be polished a bit and there are a few advanced techniques I would like to teach you," Shu said. "Good thing its a long journey to the Southern Air Temple."

"The Southern Air Temple?" Roku repeated, horrified. "I thought we were going to the Western Air Temple."

Shu's smile turned sad and apologetic. "It will be a while before you can see Prince Sozin again. I'm afraid that I will have to give the monks explicit instructions not to allow him to visit."

Roku sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose it's for the best."

"Don't worry. All in good time," Shu said. "Come now! Let's have some more tea!"

He started to lead him back to the trap door but Roku paused slightly, gazing over his shoulder and out to the horizon. He could have sworn he had seen tiny black dots out in the distance, following the boat. But he shrugged and shook his head, allowing Shu to guide him back inside.

After all, who would be following him?

* * *

**How was my cliffhanger? Good? I really suck at those, though.**

**Reviews: **

**Canada Cowboy: Yes, I took your advice, and me and my beta went back and fixed chapter one, and the rest of the story will be written with your review in mind.**

**aelisabethchilds: Thanks! Hope to see a new review from you! As your beta, I expect nothing less. **** )**

**See y'all soon!**


	4. Encroaching Evil

**Hey, every one! Yes, its been awhile since my last update cause I was of course doing a play. But now its over and since I caught a bug from one of the cast, I'm home sick for the rest of the summer meaning lots of chapters! Whoo!**

**So a thanks to my beta, ATHPluver, and this chapter is dedicated to my good friend, aelisabethchilds.**

* * *

_A few days before..._

It was midday and the sun was beating down hard on a worn-down, small shack out in the middle of nowhere in the Fire Nation wastelands. A crowd of excited Firebenders were inside the shack, roasting the interior with the heat of their power and making it far more uncomfortable than it should have been on a hot day. But to them, of course, they didn't mind the heat in the slightest.

They all sat cross-legged on the cushions positioned around a large map covering a short table. Each member had their eyes turned on their leader, listening intently as he paced impatiently in the little room he was given, explaining the plan.

"Our target is the Avatar," Jong said. "A sixteen-year-old boy named Roku. He's friends with the Crown Prince Sozin." He spat out his name in disgust, wrinkling his nose with distaste. "So… we have to make sure nothing we do ties his demise with the High General."

"Why?" someone asked.

Everyone shifted nervously in their seats as angry smoke drifted from Jong's nostrils. Slowly, he turned around and glared at the person who spoke so bluntly.

"So the brat prince doesn't have a reason to suspect him and make any trouble that we can't afford!" he snarled, turning back to the map. "They left only two days ago so they should be here." He pointed at a spot in the clear blue area, representing the ocean. "Using air power as our advantage, we should catch up with the ship about… here." He guided his finger a little farther along.

"Okay, let's say we do fly down on our dragons," said the same doubter. "What would stop the Avatar from bending a large wave to drown us? Or a gust of air to slam us into some deserted island? You forget, Lieutenant Jong, the unbelievable and devastating power the Avatar wields. As a Fire Nation Avatar, he is capable of _producing lightning."_

"Perhaps _you _forget, Private Kairn," Jong said irritably, turning his back on the back, hands clasped behind him. "He is a boy. What can a mere child do to trained Imperial Firebenders?"

"Even so, Lieutenant—" Kairn started.

Suddenly, Jong whirled around, a furious fireball flying from his fist. The private screamed as it crashed into him, the force knocking him hard into the wall, rendering him unconscious. Tendrils of steam arose from his chest, carrying the horrific and revolting event of burnt flesh.

"Does anyone else carry the private's doubts?" Jong calmly asked the room at large, gazing upon the men with hawk-like eyes.

"No, sir… but it would be nice to hear a more definite answer to his question," a man stuttered, picking his words carefully.

"Often when dealing with a mission such as this, we have to… get leverage. Or an edge on our mark," Jong said.

"We have an edge?"

"Well, what else would you call kidnapping the Avatar's dragon?"

* * *

In the icy tundra, snow swirled around a lone figure in blue. But the harsh snow wasn't a blizzard… it wasn't even naturally snowing. In the center of the icy cyclone stood Kunuk, beard swaying as he swept his arms around, bending the fallen snow to his will into a horrendous tornado, covering him and the tracks he left behind. He carefully made his way to the icy cavern ahead, teeth gritted with determination.

As he ducked inside, he thrust his arms so he could pull the snow in with him, the mouth of the cave blocked.

"I see you've returned," came an old, slithery voice from deep within.

"Yes, Master," Kunuk responded, pulling a sheaf of rolls from his pocket. "I've gathered intel on the Avatar as you requested. A boy, on his way right now to the Air Temples."

"At last!" the voice rasped. "I've been waiting sixteen years for Kyoshi to arise again, for me to _destroy_ her! And now this son of fire shall die for his past life's misdeeds!" The voice drew closer, bringing with it an icy chill, making Kunuk shudder. "You've served me well, boy," it continued slyly, "and none of this would be possible without you."

"Of course, Master," Kunuk said, flinching as the voice grew even closer. "Knowing that I helped, that I will be present at the demise of the Avatar, it fills me with pride and honor."

"Yes, yes, too bad you won't live to see that goal achieved!"

Kunuk caught a glimpse of the old, wrinkled face of the ancient crone before witnessing her unbelievable bending power. The cave of ice shattered with a flick of her wrist, and the snow swirled all around them, creating a wild storm of the water element. A whip lashed out of the swirl, knocking him to the ground. He stared up in utter shock and betrayal as the grey haired monster's soulless eyes turned on him, a blue so weak they hardly had any life left in them.

With a gasp, he scrambled to the exit and pushed away the snow that blocked his way. Panting, he collapsed outside the mouth of the cave but she was still following him.

He leapt up, arms high, bending a wave of snow beneath him, raising himself higher and higher. Water looped around the Master, who rose high on the tower of water, the fury of snow still ever-growing into a cyclone behind her.

"Why?" Kunuk shouted desperately, high on his hill of snow.

"You've been nothing but loyal to me, my son," she said, her voice loud even though she wasn't shouting. It echoed along the walls and every crevice shook with her undying power. "I just plan to make way for my favorite child!"

She brought her arms together and the ice and snow swirled in threatening waves, wiping out anything in a mile-wide radius. As Kunuk tossed like a rag doll amongst the ice, hitting every inch of his helpless body, he made a vow just before he lost consciousness.

_I will kill the Avatar and defeat that monster who calls me son... If I survive._

* * *

Jong and Shun stood in the courtyard next to the holding cell. Herko, the powerful Firebending mercenary that they had hired for the mission raced down on his jet black dragon. The two waited as he jumped off, dusting his hands and glowering at them.

"Is the Avatar's dragon really in that cell?" he asked gruffly.

"What, do you doubt my word?" Jong challenged. "Now stand back," he addressed his brother. "This creature is a wild one, raised from an egg by the Avatar himself."

"Why are you riding him?" Shun said, scratching the back of his head as he stepped backwards a safe distance away.

"The boy won't kill me if I'm on his dragon, right?"

"Well, what about us?"

"You will take care of the foolish Fire Sages like I told you, and you won't be anywhere near me when I kill the Avatar. Understood?"

Shun nodded and jetted fire from his fists, launching himself into the air and onto Zinnick's awaiting back.

Jong approach the cell cautiously, slowly unbarring it…

With a loud cry and a roar of fire, a flash of red blurred by as the dragon freed itself. It circled in the air triumphantly but was cut off by a loud shriek as Jong bent long whips of fire, clapping his fists together as he snapped the whip at the beast. He circled his fist before pulling back sharply, encircling the dragon's neck in a collar of flames.

Fang shrieked again, trying desperately to get loose but it was no match for the Lieutenant's fire power. He was slowly coaxed to the ground, defeated.

With a victorious cheer, Jong leapt onto Fang's back. Eyes gleaming in defiance, he turned to the others and shouted.

"Let's burn the Avatar!" He thrust his fist in the air, snapping the fire whips at Fang's head with the other. They shot into the sky, Shun and Herko following.

In no time, they were flying over the sea on a murderous mission that they would no doubt succeed in. Unless they had indeed misjudged the power of the Avatar.

Which, of course, they did.

* * *

**Canadacowboy****- yes, I used to share my account, but I dont anylonger. It wont happen again. Oh! And thanks for helping me flesh-out this chapter a bit!**

**Everyone, please review! And follow! And favorite! And tell your friends!**


	5. Attacks And Defenses

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took so long. Another thanks to my fantastic editor, ATHPluver! But, if anyone feels up to it, I need another beta as well for this story. PM me if you want the job.**

* * *

"Chi is your life force. It is you," Head Sage Shut explained as he and Roku went through basic forms. "It is made up of both Yin energies and Yang energies. Yin and Yang energies are what keep the balance within ourselves."

"What does this energy mumbo-jumbo have to do with making lightning,?" Roku asked, screwing up his face in confusion.

The sun was beating down gently on them as they stood on the main deck for their lesson. Shu was standing before the young Avatar, attempting to show him how to generate lighting, the most powerful form of Firebending. Roku was having a hard time understanding the forms and it was slowly ebbing away Shu's patience.

"I suggest you listen more closely to this 'energy mumbo-jumbo,' Avatar Roku," Shu said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "For mastering the Yin and Yang within you is the very key to creating lightning."

"How do you master energy?"

"Long before we bent the elements, we bent the energy within ourselves and one another. In order to bend another, you yourself must be unbendable."

"I don't know about you, Shu, but I'm pretty flexible!" Roku quipped and attempted a back flip only to land hard on his butt.

"Unbendable spirits are different from unbendable or bendable bodies," Shu explained, fighting the will to roll his eyes.

"Now we're talking about spirits? I thought I was supposed to be learning how to shoot lightning from my fingertips!" Roku said, getting to his feet._ Especially since Sozin,_ Roku thought privately, _Couldn't do such an advanced move if he tried!_

"The spirit _within_ you, Avatar Roku," Shu snapped. "When you separate the Yin and Yang energies, you create lighting. Now try it."

Roku took a deep breath and tried to focus the energy inside him. His eyes slid shut and he took a stance. Shu circled him, observing his newest student critically, his hands folded behind his back.

"Do not let yourself be influenced by emotions," Shu warned him, his voice flowing through Roku's head.

A drop of sweat fell from his face as he strengthened his concentration. He felt a new energy enter his body, wild and uncontrollable. He prepared to deal it outward, into lightning…

Suddenly, there was a shriek and the ship rocked as a massive fireball crashed into the side of it. It knocked Roku out of his self induced trance, causing him to trip over his own feet and onto his knees.

He looked around for the sign of attack but there was nothing but chaos in his midst. Shu grabbed him by the arm to help him up, calling out to his fellow Sages.

"We must protect the Avatar at any cost!" he hollered before letting loose a barrage of flames from his fist.

* * *

Jong cracked his fire whip at Fang as he, Shun, and Herko descended upon the ship, only to meet the harsh and angry flames of the Sages. He glanced toward Herko, who nodded darkly, and leapt off his dragon.

He landed amongst the Sages clean on his feet. They attacked furiously, hot fire blasts flying every which way. But they were no match for the mercenary. He punched forth a fireball of monstrous size, which slammed into the Sages, knocking them into the sea with stupendous splashes. More surrounded him, their fighting stances strong. But they could all see his evil, toothless grin as he slammed his fists on the metal deck, fire sweeping across, hitting them all where the sun don't shine.

Meanwhile, Jong made his way to where the Sages had fallen back to defend the Avatar, Fang hovering over them feebly. Shu stepped forward, fist raised and ready to fire.

"Stop, Lieutenant Jong!" the Head Sage cried. "You're outnumbered!"

"No," said Jong casually. "You're outmatched."

Jong leapt forth and, with a spinning leap in the air, bent fire like never before, burning the other Sages beyond repair. Only Shu stood, launching himself into battle, firing a fury of fireballs as he attacked. Jong took a deep breath, feeling the hot sun on his back. Soaking it in, he roared as a tornado of fire unleashed from his fists, intent on destroying Shu.

But Shu didn't waver; he reached out and took the fire as his own. He bent it around himself and down, extinguishing it with ease, hardly batting an eye. He stood still, unscathed, as Shun and Herko gaped in shock at the incredible Firebending power.

"Enough of this!" Jong roared. "Kill the old man! I'll take care of the Avatar!"

* * *

Roku watched the destruction from the helm, his eyes wide and concern thrumming through his veins. The attackers were powerful, no doubt about that. And the Sages were giving up their lives for… for him.

_All this, _he thought, _because of me._

A dragon reared up in front of him, startling Roku. He took a fighting stance, determined to defend himself. The man on its back was sinister and murderous, grinning maliciously.

"Oh, not so fast, Avatar," the Lieutenant smirked. "Wouldn't want to hurt your scaly friend here, now would you?" He gestured to the pained dragon he was astride, who eyes were sickly, flashing desperately.

"Fang!" Roku exclaimed painfully. "How did you get my dragon?" Then it dawned on him and his face clouded over. "You! You're the one who kidnapped him!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, kid?" Jong taunted. "Drown me and your pet?"

Anger built up inside of Roku, his teeth baring at the sight of his friend being held against his will. He ferociously swung his arm at Jong, a blast of wind producing itself and it knocked the sinister officer right off Fang's back. He hurtled through the air and Roku blasted fire at him as he went.

Down below, Shu glanced up to see the Avatar battling Lt. Jong with incredible power. He found himself smiling up at Roku with pride.

_That's my boy, _he thought.

Herko took advantage of the Sage's momentary pause and knocked him to the ground with a well-aimed blast. Shu was knocked to the ground, pain shooting in his nerves.

Roku saw all of this happen and, as he saw his mentor fall, something in him… snapped. With a fire blast from his feet, he knocked Jong away and rose up on a tower of air, his eyes glowing. He radiated pure, unadulterated power as he turned his eyes upon Shun and Herko.

"L-let's get out of here!" Herko stammered.

"Eeeeyeeeah!" Shun shirked.

They both took off for their dragons, trying to get away from the all-powerful Avatar. Roku swept his arms, a gust of wind knocking them on the deck. Shun staggered around and attempted to shoot fire at the Avatar, who merely caught it and shot it right back.

Shun screamed and whistled for Zinnick, who flew over, lifted him with his claws, and flapped off. Herko hurriedly stood up but the air crackled with lightning, white-hot, coldblooded fire shooting from Roku's fingertips into the mercenary's heart.

Jong clutched his stomach in pain as he rose, witnessing the Avatar brutally kill Herko. He shot a weak blast at him, which Roku easily deflected. He caught him in an air bubble and hurled him far, far away.

Slowly, the glow faded from his eyes as he lowered himself onto the deck. He fell to his knees, dazed and confused of the power that he had just displayed. It took him a few seconds to realize that Shu was still groaning a few feet away from him.

"Shu!" he cried, scrambling to his feet to rush to the old Sage's side.

"Ah, Avatar Roku," he rasped with a weak smile. "You've managed the lightning at last, have you? I'm very proud. You even went into the Avatar State. Maybe you don't need me after all." He chuckled but was cut off with a cough, screwing his eyes up with pain.

"No! Shu, don't die. I do need you!" Roku wailed. "Who else can teach me the things I need to know?"

"Die? Child, what are you going on about? I was merely winded!" the Sage said. He grunted as he attempted to sit up. Roku helped him to his feet tenderly, eyeing him for any large damages. "That brute got the best of me, that's for sure, but I was far from death." He smiled good-naturedly. He glanced at Herko's dead body for the first time. "I wish I could say the same for him, though. "

"I-I didn't mean to kill him," Roku stated but Shu cut in.

"I know, child, but as the Avatar, you must learn restraint. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two more before we reach the Temple tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Roku groaned.

"Yes. You are ready to learn and master Airbending."

Suddenly, Fang flew down upon them and landed with a dull thud beside the Sage and the Avatar.

"Fang!" Roku shouted, throwing his arms around the dragon's muzzle.

"I take it this is your animal guide," Shu said, approaching them.

"He was kidnapped about a year ago! I thought I'd never see him again," Roku explained, rubbing the scales between the dragon's eyes. Then he frowned, turning to Shu. "Wait, animal guide?"

"Yes, each Avatar has some animal that will stick with him or her for all their life. That will guide them through their Avatar journey," Shu said. "Kyoshi had a badgermole, Kuruk had a buffalo-yak, and Yangchen had a bison that never left her side."

"That's Fang, all right!" Roku smiled. "Shu… who were those people?"

"Lt. Jong and his simpleminded twin brother, Shun," the Sage sighed. "Jong is High General Shing's favorite and most talented underling… Ahem, ah, I mean pupil. The one you fried was some bounty hunter trash, I assume."

"Why would a Fire Nation general be after me?"

"Not just a general. The _High _General. Second only to the Fire Lord." He shook his head. "In the old days, 'second only to the Fire Lord' was a title belonging only to the Head Fire Sage. But now." He looked away with a grimace. "Now it's different. The Fire Sages aren't revered as they should be. We're just forgotten old men."

Roku rested his hand on Shu's shoulder. "You won't be forgotten, Shu. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Jong coughed and twitched on the gritty rock on which he lay. Water splashed up against his body, salt mixing into his saliva. He spat, disgusted, and heard a whirring sound above him. He glanced up painfully to see Zinnick hovering above, Shun on his back.

"Was this all apart of your master plan?" Shun called down with a grin.

"Shut up!" Jong rasped threateningly.

Still grinning, Shun swooped down and grabbed his twin, swinging him onto the dragon's back before taking off. Soon, the Lieutenant had his evil smirk again, and Shun knew he had a plan.

"What're you going to do now?" he asked.

"No… it's what you are going to do, brother."

"What am I going to do, then?"

Jong smiled wider, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "How do you think you'll look with a shaved head?"

"No, you can't mean…"

"Yes. You're sneaking into the Southern Air Temple."

* * *

**Reviews**

**CanadaCowboy: Thanks for pointing out the grammar errors and spelling mistakes. Youve reall made a difference throughout these first few chapters.**

**Chinaluv: Thanks! :D I love encouragement! So glad you love it!**

**See you all next week!**


	6. Best Laid Plans, Part One: Plots & Plans

**Hey, everyone! Yeah, so its been over a month since I last updated, and boy am I embarrassed. Things have been happening and of course the shocking ending of Legend Of Korra Book 3 took its toll on me. But hey! Let's look forward to Book 4 and the return of my beloved Toph! And also to lots more chapters! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

The Fire Nation Capitol stood proud in the early morning sunlight as it glinted off the turrets and windows of the splendid houses surrounding the grand palace. The palace itself was an architectural wonder, ancient and old with thousands of years of Fire Nation Royal Family history, generation after generation. Imperial Firebenders patrolled the grounds near the guardhouse as the sun leaked into the city, announcing the new day ahead for all of the citizens. A loud shriek pierced the air, and a large red bird shot through the air, swooping down towards one Imperial Guard. He stretched out his arm calmly to receive the messenger hawk. It landed precisely on his arm and hopped until its back was facing the guard so he may reach inside and remove the scroll from the satchel. As soon as he unrolled it, the hawk took off to return to the sender.

The guard gave it a curious glance before his eyes widened in shock. He turned on his heel and broke off into a run.

* * *

Prince Sozin awoke early that morning with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't shake the awful feeling that his day would end like no other before it. When the sun's first rays hit him right in the eyes through his window, he gave up and climbed out of his large bed. He strolled over and stood at the window's opening, admiring the glow on the magnificent city below, pride swelling in his being.

There was no place as great as the Fire Nation, and probably never would be.

Sozin took in a deep breath and rang for his servants. The door opened and his five manservants filed in behind Master Kuang. Kuang had come from an impressive Fire Nation family, his father being an esteemed Fire Sage. Instead of following in his father's footsteps, Kuang became a scholar and personally tutored Sozin from a young age. While Sozin continued with his studies, he had become Head of Affairs and the Prince's own advisor. The man was thin, tall, and had long grey hair with a long mustache and goatee. He was very stern and efficient, but a dear friend to Sozin.

"Yes, m'lord?" Kuang said, bowing low.

"Have the cook prepare my breakfast. I am ready for my manservants to dress me," Sozin instructed, running a hand through his wild hair, making it stand on end even more if possible.

"Your regular breakfast, m'lord?"

"Yes, please."

Kuang turned towards one servant and murmured to him, and the man strode off briskly to alert the cook. The other servants headed to Sozin's wardrobe and pulled out his clothes for the day.

"You know, Prince Sozin," Kuang said as he waded through piles of scrolls to make the Prince's bed, "you mustn't say please, or even thank you, to us. We are your humble servants."

"I know, but I forget sometimes," Sozin sighed.

"What if you were to slip in front of your father? The Fire Lord is already cross with you for giving Avatar Roku your headpiece."

"I just wanted to give him something to remember me by!"

Kuang looked up from his task as the servants carefully pulled Sozin's arms through his sleeves. He observed the boy with pity and continued to make the bed, clicking his tongue sadly.

"I know, Prince Sozin. You have a kind heart and, as my brother Shu always says, _A kind heart is worth more than a thousand merciless souls."_

"My father says kindness gets you shot full of lightning."

"Hm… well he should know. He's shot more people with lightning than all the Fire Lords before him combined! I don't know why he still pays the executioner anymore. The man hasn't seen a day of work since your father has come to power."

The room fell silent with shock. The servants' hands stilled as they gaped, aghast, at their superior for speaking so freely, and so critically, of their leader. They glanced back at their prince, holding their breath and waiting for his input. Sozin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at an impressive height at Kuang, who scrambled and stammered to fix his disrespectful blunder.

"N-n-not that I disagree with the Fire Lord's m-methods," he stuttered. "I simply… I-I mean, he pays his servants and attendants most handsomely!"

All the servants nodded their heads rapidly in agreement, causing Sozin to chuckle.

"Let's eat our breakfast in the garden today!" he said brightly, dismissing his servants. "What do you say, old friend?"

Kuang smiled weakly. "Of course… my prince."

* * *

Zinnick's sleek scaly body rippled through the air as he flew over the vast ocean, the identical figures on his back riding tightly. Shun carefully cradled the reins, glancing back at his disgruntled brother every now and again.

"Are you just going to sit and brood all day?" he teased.

Jong lifted his head in annoyance. "I had the perfect plan. Perfect!" he snarled. "It was flawless!"

"Well, obviously not completely…"

Flames sparked at Jong's arms as his hands tightened into fists. "What would you know of the complicated and entricate matters of battle strategy?" he sneered at his twin.

"I went to the Fire Nation Military Academy, too!" Shun protested, twisting around to glare at Jong.

"Yes," Jong said craftily, "but I graduated as Lieutenant. You graduated as what? A private, was it?"

"Yeah, but whereas I moved up in ranks. I believe that in all this time, you've never made it past Lieutenant." Shun turned back to guiding Zinnick. Then he added over his shoulder, "Am I right?" As wrong as it felt, he couldn't stop a smug smile from sprouting onto his face.

Flames wreathed Jong's hand as he reached out and gripped Shun's arm. The flames began to sear through Shun's robes and burn the skin, causing him to jump and cry out in pain.

"Ah! Hey!" Shun yelped.

Jong removed his hand and crossed his arms over his chest. Shun grabbed his aching arm as he looked back at his brother, who had a satisfied smirk on his face, in disbelief.

"What was that for?" Shun hissed.

"I am High General Shin's favorite pupil, and a better Firebender than you will ever be!" Jong snapped. "And don't you forget it!"

They lapsed into silence as Shun nursed his arm with a scowl, and Zinnick flew steadily onward, oblivious to the events and exchange of words that went down on his back.

"Why are we going to the Earth Kingdom anyway?" Shun grouched, still wincing as he gingerly touched the burn.

Jong sighed. "There is a Fire Nation Embassy in the sea trading port called Houpan," he explained. "They'll five us supplies and we can send a messenger hawk to High General Shing."

"Am I still infiltrating the Southern Air Temple?"

"Have you got a better plan?" Jong grumbled.

A faint green appeared on the horizon, mountain tops and forest quickly coming into view.

"There!" Shun said, pointing with his good arm. "The Earth Kingdom!"

Jong impatiently pushed his brother's head aside roughly so he could look, too.

"We're close to achieving our goal," he grinned maliciously, the sun reflecting off his teeth and illuminating the menacing look in his eyes.

* * *

They hid Zinnick in a rocky cliff with easy access into Houpan, so as not to attract too much attention to themselves or the giant dragon. Jong stood at the mouth of the cave Zinnick was tucked inside, and calmly observed the docking merchant ships.

There were mostly Earth Kingdom ships, but there were quite a few Water Tribe and Fire Nation ships as well, their occupants mingling and trading with one another. Sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he whirled around to face his brother.

"What are you doing now!?"

"Setting up camp, dolt," Shun retorted, digging out a hole in the center for a fire.

"We're going to be sleeping in an inn, Shun," Jong groaned, covering his eyes and slumping against a big rock at the cave opening.

Shun snorted. "We have no money!"

Jong rolled his eyes and crossed to the back of the cave and grabbed his pack. He rummaged around in it for a moment before the triumphant look overtook his eyes, and he found what he was looking for. He tossed a medium sized, heavy sack at Shun, who dove in to catch it. To his surprise, instead of thunking into his palm, it jingled merrily. He undid the string and gazed upon the currency in shock.

"How…?" he started before glancing up and spying Jong's smug expression. "Jong, where did you get this money?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Jong said breezily. "General Shing financed this mission."

"His salary can't be so large he can just give you a sack of coins whenever you ask!" Shun exclaimed.

A strange look crossed Jong's face. "You don't understand. He can have or do anything he wants. He is decisive and has won many great battles with his brilliant strategy, hence his salary should be endless."

"Should being the operative word, Jong," Shun said bitterly, trying to reason with his twin. "He can't have anything or everything. And you're not giving the Fire Lord proper credit. The Fire Lord is who you've sworn an oath to, not the High General."

"Not that you know of," Jong muttered under his breath. Louder he said, "Whatever. We have the coins and we're going to use them. Now, in fact. Let's head into the village."

He strode out of the cave and swiped the bag of coins from his brother. Shun pondered his words and realized things weren't fitting together. If Jong had a sack of money, why did he need to get from the Fire Embassy? It suddenly dawned on him. If the Fire Embassy knew he had money, military money no less, the Fire Lord was sure to hear about it at once. And he must not want the Fire Lord to knew he had the money in the first place! Or… maybe he didn't want the Fire Lord to know about the mission period. Maybe this was an under-the-radar mission.

"B-but the Fire Sages! They probably recognized us! They've surely told the Fire Nation by now who attacked the Avatar," he pointed out in horror. He was probably a wanted man!

Shun had half a mind to swing up onto Zinnick and fly to someplace where the Fire Nation couldn't find him. The only thing that stopped him was Jong. Jong was a jerk and, now that he was older, he was downright murderous. But he was still his brother. Shun quickly made up his mind. He might be worried about his own well-being but Jong was family.

He quickly ran out of the cave and hollered, "Wait up for me!"

* * *

"What year did the Dragon Emperor unite the Fire Nation and establish the Fire Dynasty?" Kuang glanced up periodically from his scroll and saw, to his dismay, Sozin gazing off into the great blue yonder.

"I wonder what Roku looked like in a past life," the prince mused. "Kuang, who was the Avatar before Roku?"

"You should not be pondering things I taught you years ago. Focus on the current lesson," the man snapped angrily.

Sozin sat up straight and tried to pay attention in a fairly guilty manner. Really, it was such a lovely day and it made him think of the things he could be doing. It was so nice that he suggested they have their lessons outside in the gardens. Kuang was obviously regretting agreeing since it deemed to be too distracting for the boy.

"Now, answer me question, Prince Sozin," said Kuang, reining in his patience.

"Um… what question?" Sozin said, confused. "I asked you a question."

Kuang groaned and slapped his forehead. "Avatar Kyoshi. She passed about seventeen years ago and was reincarnated into your friend Avatar Roku."

Sozin started snickering and Kuang's eyebrow twitched.

"Just what," he asked angrily, "do you find so funny about the great Kyoshi?"

"It's just… that means Roku is a girl!" Sozin tried to stop it but laughter bubbled over his lips and soon he was grabbing at his sides, tears forming in his eyes.

Kuang sighed again as an Imperial Firebender stepped up, taking a knee into a bow in front of the young prince.

"Prince Sozin, the Fire Lord requests your presence in his chambers for an important audience with him and High Admiral Chong. Master Kuang may attend as well as your advisor. I'd suggest moving quickly for it's very urgent."

Sozin leapt to his his feet immediately and pelted out of the gardens, half concerned and half relieved he was able to leave his lessons early. Kuang feebly attempted to keep up with him, yelling after the boy.

"A winded prince is a useless prince, m'lord, and the same for their advisors!" he cried. "Slow down!"

But Sozin was worried about his country and nothing would stop him. He fled down the hallway, towards the throne room, guards and Imperial Firebenders hastening to get out of his way, staring after a huffing and puffing Kuang as he trailed in the prince's footsteps.

He reached the red curtains way ahead of Kuang and stopped to catch his breath. Soon his advisor gasped his way over, clutching his chest.

"See?" Kuang wheezed. "This… is… w-what I meant!"

"Something could be threatening our nation," Sozin snapped. "I can't think of anything more urgent than that!"

He brushed through the curtains and was struck by a wave of heat radiating from his father's throne. Flames leaped and licked at the seat homed by the leader of his Nation, illuminating the grave figure sitting upon it. Another man sat on his knees on the floor facing the fire, though Sozin paid little attention to him. He dropped to his knees and stretched his arms out in front of him, feeling Kuang do the same beside him.

"Rise, Prince Sozin," came the deep, authoritative voice, and Sozin sat back on his legs.

"W-what about me, your Grace?" Kuang ventured to ask.

"Just get up, Kuang!" the Fire Lord thundered. Kuang sat up and crossed his legs meekly. "I haven't the time to address you every time. Learn to take cues!"

"Father," Sozin said, "what is wrong? What is so urgent?"

"High Admiral Chong has rather… unfortunate news," the Fire Lord said rather craftily.

The man in question bowed his head before addressing Sozin.

"I received a distress message by a hawk from the Fire Sages escorting the Avatar, my prince," High Admiral Chong explained, not turning his attention away from the Fire Lord.

"Is Roku okay?" Sozin asked in alarm.

"Let the man finish," Kuang scolded.

The High Admiral stroked his big black beard. "Thank you, Kuang. As I was about to say, they were attacked. Three assailants flew on dragons and badly damaged the ship. Two were warded off, one by High Sage Shu and another by Avatar Roku himself."

_Roku warded off assassins_? thought Sozin in surprise and impressment. "And the third one?"

"He was dispatched by Avatar Roku, m'lord," Chong said, bowing his head yet again.

While Sozin and Kuang sat in a stunned silence, the Fire Lord was pleased. Very pleased.

"It appears the Avatar is ruthless as well," he mused. "No wonder you were friends. He could serve the Fire Nation well indeed."

"Perhaps you forget," Kuang cut in, "that he has a duty to the world, not just any one Nation."

"His loyalty is to the Fire Nation first and anything else second!" the Fire Lord boomed. "Anything else makes him a traitor! And you would do well to remember that!"

"Excuse me, Admiral Chong," Sozin piped up, ignoring what his father said, though he agreed. Those words would stick with him but he had something important to ask. "How did… How did Roku… kill that man?"

"He shot him with lightning, I believe," Chong responded, rifling through the report.

"How murderous," the Fire Lord said with gleeful appreciation.

"Oh! We've identified one of the other assailants!" the High Admiral announced.

"Who? Who?" said Sozin anxiously. "Whoever it is will pay!"

"A man named Lieutenant Jong. He attended the Fire Nation Military Academy, excelled in all of his classes, and was the best Firebender in the academy. He was picked from a thousand to join High General Shing's personal staff. He has a twin brother, Captain Shun. They were orphaned at a young age, and Jong became a thief to pay his way through school." Chong inclined his head at the Fire Lord. "Do you remember, your Majesty? You pardoned him."

The Fire Lord hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm… hess, I do remember the rotten excuse for a soldier."

"Father, I want to handle this Lieutenant Jong," Sozin offered.

"Good. Maybe you'll get thicker skin," sneered his father.

"Do show some mercy, Prince Sozin," Kuang pleaded. "Remember what my brother Shu says… Shu!" He scrambled over to High Admiral Chon and dropped down next to him. "Is my brother alright?"

"Relax, he's fine. He got knocked around a bit, but he's good."

Kuang sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"And now, my Prince, you're in luck!" Chong said. "Both Lieutenant Jong and his twin Captain Shun arrived at the Fire Nation Embassy in Houpan, Southern Earth Kingdom, today."

Sozin smiled maliciously. "I'm going to bring down the wrath of the Fire Nation on their heads."

* * *

**As you could see, this is a two-parter. My fantastic beta/editor ATHPluver has Part Two: The Agni Kai , right now. I should be posting it tonight or tomorrow! Then after that we shall continue with Roku's tale in Chapter Seven: The Southern Air Temple.**

**Another thanks to ATHPluver, and a big big big thanks to Canada Cowboy who can claim this chapter as his own if he wanted because he helped me think it out and plan it. So thanks, CC, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Read! Review! Follow! Favorite! See you soon!**


	7. Best Laid Plans, Part Two: The Agni Kai

**As promised, Part Two! Thanks, ATHPluver! Alright, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Night was falling slowly, the stars winking and blinking out from the inky blackness of the atmosphere. The moon was hanging lazily amongst the stars, bringing power to those Waterbenders who practiced and worked at night, filling their bending with energy and life. The hustle and bustle of the markets, shops, and crowded streets of Houpan were dying down.

"I said, sonny, we've got no room for you!"

Well, it certainly wasn't dying down in the only inn that was in the village.

"Listen, lady. I don't haggle. I told you that you'd be paid considerably," Jong growled through gritted teeth.

"What part of 'god no room' don't you get?" barked the old woman, smacking her gums and making a gross squelching sound. She mumbled to herself as she went through the books, pretending the two men weren't right in front of her. "Fire Nation scum… overrunning the village and bossing us around like they own the ground they walk on!"

"Jong, let's just go," said Shun, tugging on his brother's arm, a strand of salt-and-pepper hair falling across his eyes.

Jong all but ignored his brother, shaking him off and telling at the innkeeper as she closed the books and started to saunter away into the back room. "Ten gold pieces!" he shouted. "That's it, lady!"

"Bah!" she spat over her shoulder, continuing to the back.

Flames of fury grew in Jong's fists as he started forward angrily, but Shun stepped in front of his quickly, trying to ease his brother's rage. He called after the woman, hoping his plan would fall through.

"What would you say to twenty gold pieces, m'lady… per night!" he called.

The innkeeper frozen and whirled around on her heel, interest sparkling in her old eyes.

"Now we're talking, boy!" she rasped excitedly, hobbling back over to the front desk. "Thirty gold pieces!"

"No way-." Jong began indignantly but Shun cut him off.

"Twenty-five," he said, winking at the innkeeper boldly.

"Thirty, my boy. No less," she responded, shaking her head.

"But… may I just say you are like the sun, bursting with warmth, while your beauty is stronger than the rays of light, filling the world with your undying brightness!"

"Why, you nice boy!" gushed the innkeeper, her pale face reddening and her wrinkles pulling into a smile. "I suppose for you I could accept twenty-five gold pieces…"

"I'd be much obliged, madam," Shun said, bowing extravagantly.

"Call me Paha," she chirped, accepting the first round of gold pieces from him before she went to get the twins their room.

Shun turned smugly toward Jong, lifting his brows up and down comically. His brother smacked his forehead and groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in agony.

"I'm going to forget I saw that," he grunted.

"You just don't know how to work people!" Shun grinned.

Suddenly, a man, his pregnant wife, and two young children came rushing by with what little luggage they had stuffed haphazardly in their arms.

"We're not coming back!" the man hollered over his shoulder, glaring at Paha as she returned the front, watching them leave her inn.

"I didn't ask you to!" Paha yelled after him, the door slamming with a sharp bang. "Good riddance." She turned to Shun pleasantly, a joyous smile replacing that scowl at an alarming speed. "Your room is ready now."

She beckoned them to follow her and they did so, shakily. The three entered a hallway and began to approach a door that looked as if it were thrown open by it hinges. Shun leaned over to Jong, eyeing Paha wearily.

"Did she just kick that family out of their room to give it to us?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't know," Jong replied sourly. "I don't know people!"

"That's not even what I said!" Shun hissed.

Paha stopped at the battered door and gestured inside.

"Here you go, sir," she said.

"Actually, it's Captain," Shun corrected her, stepping over the threshold as he appraised the ridiculously tiny room. There was barely enough space to stand, especially with the two little beds stuffed in there.

"Ooh, a military man!" Paha exclaimed. "We have a military discount here at Houpan Inn. You only have to pay ten gold pieces. Here's the fifteen extra." She fumbled in her pockets before producing a handful of the coins that Shun had given her earlier. "Enjoy your stay!" she said brightly, and scurried off, shutting the door behind her with a clatter.

Jong smacked his forehead again. "Discount!"

Shun shrugged and moved to the window, opening it to get some fresh air in the otherwise stuffy room.

"At least we have a pretty good view of the sunset, Jong," he said optimistically.

"What does it matter?" Jong grumbled. "I'm heading to that tavern we passed earlier."

And with that, he stormed out, leaving Shun with his sunset.

* * *

A humongous metal warship cut through the water, flying the Fire Nation flag proudly in the air. An ominous cloud of smoke rose from the smokestack, charcoal being burned in the engine room. On deck, amid a horde of Imperial Firebenders, stood Prince Sozin. He was gazing upon the small amount of water between the ships and docks of Houpan, his eyes narrowed with deadly concentration and determination.

"Prince Sozin," spoke up Kuang, striding over to the prince. "The captain says we'll be pulling into port within ten minutes."

"Good," Sozin nodded. "The sooner I take those traitors into custody, the better."

Kuang placed a hand on Sozin's shoulder. "Remember, Prince Sozin, only Lieutenant Jong has committed a crime."

Sozin brushed Kuang's hand away with annoyance and walked to the rail of the desk, leaning against it and glaring out into the blue mass that was the ocean. "Only a fool would believe that," he said lowly. "Who do you think the other assailant was?"

"Jong will talk," Kuang responded calmly. "Until then, I suggest you consider Captain Shun innocent."

"Fine!" Sozin snapped. Steam drifted from his hands as the metal rail slowly sunk lower and lower until it was practically liquid, melting underneath the enraged touch of the prince.

"M'lord," Kuang said, once again drawing near and placing a kind hand on his shoulder. "This isn't just about their attack on their friend, is it?"

"Yes, it's partly about Roku. They could have killed him!"

"He was surrounded by a guard of twenty or thirty Fire Sages, including my older brother. They wouldn't have let any harm come to the Avatar without them getting in the way first."

"True. And according the the report, the did only two things. Dilly dally and squat. The traitors still got to Roku with a weak guard standing in their way. And how dare Lieutenant Jong betray my father, betray is country. He deserves the fate I will gladly serve unto him."

Kuang raised his brows, concerned with the tone of voice Sozin was carrying. "And what fate might that be?"

Sozin turned towards the scholar, fire burning in his eyes. "Death, of course," he said darkly. "He attempted an assassination!"

"Attempted, yes."

"What has that have to do with it?"

"Fire Nation law states that when a crime was attempted but not carried out fully, the judge has to take that into consideration."

"That's the stupidest law I've ever heard! It's clear he's guilty just for trying!"

"Prince Sozin, we are pulling into port," an Imperial Firebender said, approaching them and bowing shortly. "Are you prepared to disembark and take the fugitive into custody?"

"Yes," Sozin said firmly. He addressed Kuang as the Firebender rushed off to make proper preparations. "Are you coming as well, Kuang?"

"No… no," Kuang said, shaking his head. "I think I'll take a walk around the village. After all, there's such a beautiful sunset. I'd say it'll last another hour or so, and I'd like to take advantage of it."

"Suit yourself," Sozin shrugged.

Once the ship was docked, Sozin marched over to the awaiting ramp and slid down, landing smoothly onto the wooden planks beneath his feet.

That's when the stench hit him like a tidal wave. Crowds of poor people milled around, trying to stay warm in they scant rags. Waste and trash filled the streets as men went door to door, begging for a morsel to eat and being turned down every time. The houses were run-down shacks and huts that looked like one good, well placed shove could knock the entire thing down. Markets and shops were closing for the night, their stocks of rotting cabbages and filthy lettuce run thin by the small lot of people who did have enough money to eat.

"Look at this place," he whispered in disbelief. "It… It's so run-down."

"The years have been hard on this place and its inhabitants," Kuang answered, appearing next to the stunned prince.

"This would never happen in the Fire Nation!" Sozin shouted. "We could never let such awful poverty exist within our borders. I wish I could do something."

"Unfortunately, Houpan isn't within our borders," Kuang lamented.

"Maybe our borders should change," Sozin muttered under his breath.

"Prince Sozin, with all due respect: are you crazy!?" Kuang cried, his eyes widening.

"Well, there has to be some way to share out greatness with regions like this!"

"Maybe so- diplomatically!"

"You're right, you're right," Sozin sighed, rubbing his temple tiredly. "What was I thinking?"

"You had the right destination, my prince, you just chose the wrong path," Kuang encouraged weakly.

Sozin nodded. "Thank you, Kuang. I'll see you back at the ship later."

Kuang watched Sozin depart with four Imperial Firebenders flanking him. With sorrow in his heart, he recounted the words Sozin had so boldly spoken about any future plans during his reign as the Fire Lord.

"Pride, conquest, and war is every great ruler's potential downfall. It could be Prince Sozin's… and I've done my best to teach him to find the right path. But what that is, what that means, is entirely his choice. Not even the strongest of strong can influence him. And the future of the Fire Nation hangs on his decisions, hoping to gain balance."

With those words said, the began his walk, pursuing what stalls were still open, having no idea how true his words were. Or how it was not just the future of the Fire Nation hanging in the palms of the prince, but the fate of the entire world as well.

* * *

Captain Shun wasn't the tavern type. In fact, he wouldn't be caught dead in one. But even he got bored with the sunset and decided to leave his tiny room and catch up with his brother. He slipped out of his room and headed down the hall where Paha was hanging around to see if anymore customers showed up that she could argue with. As he grew closer, the food opened and a teenage boy stepped inside. He looked very familiar to Shun, but that wasn't what made him duck behind a wall. It was the mere sight of the Imperial Firebenders that followed the boy.

"Excuse me, are you the innkeeper?" the boy asked politely.

Shun edged a little closer to peer out at the tall teen, holding his breath with anticipation.

"Who wants to know?" Paha answered sharply, smacking her gums again and swelling her chest, ready for another haggle.

"Crown Prince Sozin of the Fire Nation," he said. "And you are?"

Paha deflated and dropped to the floor, as if an arrow pierced her heart, and bowed before him. She crawled forward like an insect and kissed his hand repeatedly.

"Paha is my name, your Grace," she breathed.

Sozin reached down and gently pulled her up, kindly smiling at her and ignoring her groveling.

"Paha, I am looking for a fugitive rumored to be here in Houpan," he said slowly. "Would you know a Lieutenant Jong by any chance?"

She shook her head feverishly. "My most humble apologies, your Highness, but I only know of a man named Captain Shun in any military relations."

Sozin's eyes flared for a moment. "Did he have a twin?"

"Yes, and a sour one, too. They were originally going to pay twenty-five coins for a room but I gave the nice one, Shun, a discount, your Highness. They got the money from his huge sack full of the most amount of gold I've ever seen."

"That's him!" Sozin said excitedly. "Where is their room?"

"Oh, he's not here," Paha said. She pointed through the window down the street. "He went to the town tavern."

"Thank you, Paha," he said, bowing shortly. He turned and strolled out, the Imperial Firebenders following, all of them heading towards the tavern.

As soon as the door was closed, Shun rushed out of hiding and bounded to the window. He watched as Sozin and the Firebenders disappeared into the shack down the road. Paha recovered from her slight conversation with the prince and noticed the Captain gazing tentatively out the window.

"You!" she gasped, pointing an accusing finger at him. "That brother of yours is fugitive!"

"He's made bad choices, that's for sure," Shun said, shaking his head. "My deepest apologies, Paha. One of these days I'm going to come back and make it up to you." He turned to her, bowed, and then ran out of the inn, going as fast as he could to get back to the cave where Zinnick was waiting so he may rescue his brother. But by the time he reached the mouth of the cave, someone was already there, stroking the dragon's head contentedly.

"Ah…" the man said slowly, looking at his company with gentle eyes. "I wondered when you would return."

"What are you doing here?" Shun demanded angrily. "Oh right, you came with your precious student Sozin."

"However angry you are with me, you must show the Crown Prince proper respect."

"You're going to just let him take Jong? You and our father stabbed us in the back years ago and now you've done it again!"

"Your father sent you two to the orphanage because he could not afford to care for you. And I stopped teaching you because I had no choice."

Shun turned away, disgusted. "You were always too concerned about your standing with the royals to worry about your first students."

"Isn't it better this way?" the man suggested, drawing closely.

"Jong is about to be arrested!"

"Yes, but you're going to save him. Like you always do. Aren't you, my boy?"

"Yes," Shun said, determined. He marched over to Zinnick and clambered onto his back. He looked down briefly. "I understand why he abandoned us, and the past can never be changed. Not now, not ever. Maybe one day Jong will realize this, too, and then he and I could be a family for once."

He urged Zinnick out of the cave and they flapped off, intent on rescuing Jong from the clutches of the prince.

"If only, my friend," Kuang sighed, watching them depart.

* * *

Jong sat at a lonely little table in the corner of the tavern, ignoring the obnoxious noise of the loud men and women around him. He was so deep in thought, staring nebulously into the flagon resting on the surface of his table, he didn't notice the crowd hush over. He didn't hear the footsteps making their way towards him, either. But he did notice the shadow that fell over him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He slowly raised his eyes to meet those of the very brat he'd been worried about. Calmly, he raised his drink to his lips as if nothing were out of the ordinary before speaking to the boy.

"Prince Sozin, what a surprise," he muttered to Sozin, who stood menacingly over the table with the two Imperial Firebenders stalk still at his side.

"Is it?" Sozin replied lowly. "Lieutenant Jong, you are under arrest for attempted murder and crimes against the Fire Nation!"

Jong's eyes flared with anger as the two guards grabbed him by either arms and hoisted him out of his seat, dragging him away from the table and forcing him to stand before the prince. Sozin gave him a once over before making a one-eighty to head back outside into the town.

"What are you going to do? Execute me?" he sneered tauntingly.

The prince paused to snarl over his shoulder, "I'm taking you back to the Fire Nation to stand trial." He continued walking until he heard wicked laughter coming from behind him.

Jong twisted and squirmed in the Imperial Firebenders' grip as he cackled manically. "You're a weakling!" he growled. "You don't have what it takes to execute anyone! In fact, I- I challenge you!"

And with that, he ripped free and darted over until his was towering over the prince with a horrid gleam in his eyes.

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

* * *

The brilliant sunset exploded its light in a deep orange, basking the village with warmth. It filled Sozin with burning power, his veins pulsating with flames of vengeance and soon to be victory. He was standing on a cliff, high over the ocean, with Jong a few feet away from him. It was the perfect place for an Agni Kai, dramatic and ominous.

Houpan villagers gathered nearby to see who would come out on top. The young prince and the sour Lieutenant were going to face off and there could only be one winner. Kuang had been drawn in with the crowd, and had quickly gathered the information of what was about to happen from their hushed mumblings.

Jong sauntered in a circle, his eyes burning into Sozin like a hawk's, shirtless and defiant. His muscles were slick with sweat and his face was dark with determination.

"Ready, brat?" he spat, entering a stance.

"I suppose," Sozin said hesitantly. His unsureness made Jong roar with laughter.

"You get the first shot," he said, opening his arms and bowing sarcastically, inviting the prince to take it.

Sozin breathed in deeply, letting the sun soak into his back. He calmed his body and quieted his mind. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he threw his hands down at the ground, sending a powerful wave of fire that burst out, careening toward Jong.

Jong felt the unbearable heat of an unbelievably huge burst of flames inching closer and closer to him. He quickly jetted fire from his heels, blasting himself above the crackling fire. It was so powerful that it blasted rocks off the cliff, splashing down stupendously into the water.

The the Lieutenant's dismay, Sozin's flames billowed upwards, following him in his pursuit to escape the attack. He gritted his teeth before he stopped shooting fire out of his feet and fell downwards into the fire, bringing his arms down swiftly to create a similar blast of fire which crashed down with Sozin's and knocked the prince backwards, extinguishing his flames.

Sozin slid back several feet, his head reeling from the impact. Getting it together, he ran forward towards Jong before sliding to the ground and kicking a fire blast at his adversary's feet, forcing him forward. He then used fire to boost himself into the air, and he attacked furiously with legs kicked ferociously while Jong was still unsteady.

The older man was under heavy fire from the airborne prince and, as he attempted to deflect each blow but failed, he realized he was being backed up… towards the edge of the cliff. If he fell, there would be no surviving. He looked up furiously and blasted one last, weak, defiant, and desperate blow.

Sozin easily deflected it and brought his leg down with a triumphant feeling. That last blow sent Jong right off the cliff and the lieutenant made not a noise as he fell to his death, his eyes glittering with hatred until the final moment.

The crowd was silent, taking in what had just happened before their eyes. Then they broke into loud cheers, nearly defining the victorious prince. Kuang walked sullenly up to him as he basked in the applause and praise of those around him.

"Well, Prince Sozin," Kuang said, "you showed the skills of a great Firebender out there."

Sozin raised an eyebrow. "Why do I hear a 'but' in there?"

Kuang shook his head. "You lack restraint," he said sadly. "You weren't very wise."

"Wise?" Sozin spat, insulted. "I rid the Fire Nation of a traitor!"

Kuang looked as if he had much more to say but he relented and softened. "Yes, my prince," he said, draping a friendly arm around Sozin's shoulders.

And they headed off together back to the ship, the sun behind them melting down into the sea.

* * *

Shun flew Zinnick around the empty cliff, charred rocks and dirt from the battle still shifting restlessly in the wind. His eyes hopelessly searched for any signs of Jong but found none. With a heavy heart, he swallowed back tears and slammed his eyes shut.

"I'm too late," he realized in dismay.

His brother, all that was left of his family. His dear twin…

He turned his dragon away, about to fly off when he noticed a small figure on the side of the cliff. Zinnick flew closer and Shun's heart flipped to see Jong, grasping onto a brach that was caught between two rocks, his legs dangling helplessly above the water.

"Need a ride, brother?" Shun called out, grinning with relief.

Jong twisted himself with the best of his ability to see his smiling twin and grunted, rolling his eyes.

"About time you got here," Jong snapped.

Zinnick flapped beside him so Jong could jump and land onto his back without falling any further.

"Where are we going now?" Shun asked pleasantly, happy his brother was still alive, and urged the dragon to fly away from Houpan.

"To sneak into an Air Temple," Jong grinned wickedly. "Once the Avatar's dead, the Fire Nation will be High General Shing's… and then I will get my revenge on that brat Prince."

* * *

**Well, was that chapter not great? In my humble opinion, I'd say that was my BEST YET! So, quick thanks to sniperman739 for following this fic, and to everyone else who read this. Feel free to drop me a review or PM anytime!**

**Also, don't forget! Legend Of Korra Book 4 Episode 1 entitled "After All These years" goes live on Nickelodeon's website and various other places at Noon on Friday, October 3rd. Whoo! Can't wait!**

**Hopefully I'll have another chapter for you next week! I'm also about to publish a very short story called "Sozin's Struggle" or "The Struggle Of Sozin" so keep an eye out for that!**

**See ya!**


End file.
